The Places We Find Love
by TailoredForOQ
Summary: This is my second fic. When love is destined to happen and two people are bound to find each other they always will. So Imagine Regina Mills working as a trauma nurse as Robin is one of her patients, and well we all know the rest. Weak summary, but epic fic. I promise. Maybe the rating will change, idk yet. OutlawQueen with some SnowQueen and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys –Due to the amazing positive reviews from my last fic "Apple Turnovers" I figured why not give it another shot.**

 ***I wanna give huge shoutout to the twitter account** ** _Imagine_OQ_** **, the ideas that you guys come up with are absolutely brilliant.**

 ***Of course I own nothing related to OUAT, if that were the case I wouldn't be writing fics**

 ***Somefics aren't for certain people, if you don't like it than keep it movin'** **J** **, if you like it than move on down and leave a review/fav/follow. You guys know what to do! Love Ya guys. HERE GOES TAKE TWO!**

The Places We Find Love

Regina's pace was much slower 5 o'clock pm than than it was at any other time during her shifts. She was 24 years old, but boy did this job make her feel like she was a lot older than that. As she made her way, slowly and surely, to the break room just the next wave of people were about to clock in. She made her way over to the coffee pot and stared over to her nursing colleague Mary Margaret, who was carefully nursing her 4th cup of coffee since she started this morning with Regina. "Rough shift?" she snickered.

"Isn't it always?" she replied letting out a yawn. Mary Margaret did have a point, at Storybrooke University Hospital there was never a dull moment in sight, especially in the ER.

"As much as I love this work field and this job, I could really use a escape or something along those lines. It's getting harder and harder to get myself out of bed… my body is 100% exhausted", she confessed rubbing her eyes fighting back a much-needed yawn.

Just as Regina sat she heard an uproar, which wasn't out of the ordinary working in the ICU ward of a hospital, that sounded like someone in dire and critical need was lying on stretcher being transported into the hospital – which is how it sounded 95% of the time where she was peaked her head out from the break room and there was a man lying on a stretcher who seemed to be suffering from what looked like to be an arrow wound. Immediately she had thought to herself another night of drunken fun gone wrong. Alongside of actual traumas this is what she sees a majority of time especially during the summer.

So nonetheless because she was still at work, and she was looked upon highly by the vast majority of the staff she had no choice but to head back out into the field, scrub up and lend a helping hand to the rest of the crew. Teamwork was the motto they lived by because after all a huge part of the job was to work with the rest of the trauma team to help stabilize him or her as quickly as possible.

While the patient who was currently a "John Doe" to Regina had undergone a successful invasive arrow extraction she had successful read his chart, a typical procedure she did with everyone while making sure the room he would come back to a room that had everything ready to go at a moment's notice for patients arrival, which also included having fluids stocked.

"Hmm", she smiled as she went down his chart examining the basics. "Robin Locksley." Sounded really very familiar. As she read through his chart briefly she discovered that he was a 25 year old man, he came into the hospital with what seemed to be an elevated blood pressure most likely due to the pain and loss of blood, came in with a slightly elevated blood alcohol level – which made her question if the man on the offering side of the bow and arrow was ever more drunk than this Robin was because at his blood alcohol level he could still be able to make a rash decision; yet standing in front of a drunk man with a bow and arrow knowingly wasn't the brightest; but she also noticed from his chart he had had numerous trips to the ER as a result of prior senseless actions, but other than an arrow stuck in his abdominal area he was in good physical shape from what she could make from his past medical history.

Regina made her way back to the break room to clock out as she originally attempted to do roughly two hours ago, but this time she succeeded with ease. On her way out she grabbed David who was another trauma nurse who worked on their team and gave him the rundown of what they were dealing with, this of course would be a breeze for them but no two days or cases were ever the same, not every patient responded the same to medicine, not every patient had a positive response to all nurses. She left on a positive note as usual and though it was 7:15pm Regina was happy to say she was ready for a shower, a glass of wine, and her bed.

"Robin Locksley", she whispered to herself as she thought long and hard, "How do I know that name?" It bothered her until she fell asleep, but she knew she'd remember just how she knew this man at the most random time doing something that was probably irrelevant, like perhaps during shaving her legs in the shower.

Regina woke the next day luckily it was her day off, it was just in time and very much needed. She woke up to a nice text from Mary Margaret asking her if she wanted to do a brunch.

For the most part her and Mary Margaret worked a pretty identical schedule. Mary Margaret just recently switched her schedule due to the fact her newfound attraction to David, which of course was mutual. The two aimlessly pined over each other, and above all their relationship was a constant flirt and though it was fun, with such a serious job, there was no room for distraction or so they liked to tell the other nurses; but who were they kidding they were practically experts for they could do their jobs blindfolded. Regina and Mary Margaret really understood one another, they were fast friends, and something about them just cliqued. The two women made it a tradition to meet up two to three times a week to talk about life and the crazy things they'd seen in the emergency room, and between the two of them there was nothing they hadn't seen. Today they were eating at Granny's.

"So, how are things with David?" she said with a mischievous smirk.

"David is good, actually great." Mary Margaret couldn't help but smiling when talking about him. "It's me who is somewhat in a pickle", she said with uneasy look.

"And just what might that pickle be, dear?" Regina said looking down at the wine menu, this job drove her to drink.

"Well…" Mary Margaret began "I asked to change shifts because I thought it would be the right thing to do, you know not mix business with pleasure. Unfortunately mixing business with pleasure is the only way we get to see each other! We are on completely different shifts when I'm awake he's sleeping, when I'm sleeping he is awake." Regina could sense just a tad bit of distress in the other woman's voice.

"Well if you guys every get back in the same rotation, on the bright side you'll be sleeping together," Regina let out one of her oh so infectious laughs "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out for the best, wait and see." At times like this it's was nice to have a friend, particularly one that could make you laugh and give you a 'hope speech' at the same time Mary Margaret supposed.

The two women proceeded to order actual food for the sole fact that both of them were slender and as nurses, as well as women who enjoyed wine, they knew that wine did not suffice as a well-balanced meal. Regina was still thinking and pondering upon where she knew this man from, she had to know, more than that she was dying to know. Being that the food was on the way, what better opportunity to make more conversation.

"Does the name 'Robin Locksley' do anything for you…" she didn't know quite how to ask "does it, you know, ring any bells?" by the way she had asked the question, in a somewhat nervous way, it peeked Mary Margaret's' curiosity as to where she was going with this.

"It sounds really familiar...but no bells are ringing. Maybe you dated him" she put her thumb and index finger on her chin looking up as if she was hoping the answer would fall out of the sky onto her lap, but it didn't. Just as Mary's light bulb was dimming Regina's light bulb appeared, Robin Locksley was the boy whom back in the day Regina had a massive crush on, and he was quite fond of her as well (which than again made her ask herself why it never amounted to anything, they ran in the same circle and had almost identical friends until they went to college, or at least she went to college. She had no clue of what he did; clearly he was getting shot with arrows). She had to have been about twelve years old when his family moved here from England, specifically London. Her father Henry helped Robin's father get a job at the Railroad when they were new in town. Her family and his would always sit by each other at company picnics and often times they would come over for dinner. How could she have possibly forgot him, considering their families were pretty much best friends?

After a long brunch the two women parted for the day. Regina spent her off days cleaning her apartment, shopping (for herself, because a little retail therapy never hurt anyone), as well as grocery shopping. She really enjoyed her alone times and off days but lately she felt like she was seeing couples everywhere, the newest couple being her two best friends. It's not that she didn't want to be in a relationship, she was just independent and driven. She had an amazing career, but at times her career was, on more than one occasion, the reason that things weren't so perfect in her love life. She worked long demanding hours and though she loved it, the boyfriends didn't. Mary Margaret told her she just needed to find the right person, or someone who would embrace the whole package. Now Regina was learning to understand the concept of that bit more.

As Regina got ready for bed that night, for a long and probably entertaining day at work, she got a call from her superintendent asking if she'd be able to change her availability and work second shifts until further notice. Though she wasn't completely sold on the idea she figured maybe it would be a good way for her to catch up on some much needed sleep by not having to wake up so early, but with that benefit and that benefit alone she accepted the change of rotation. It was a partial answer to her prayers, or the next best thing next to a vacation.

 ***Okay, so i know this wasn't as OQ packed as your may have thought, but before you build your house you need a solid foundation. Tried to give like backstory kinda as to where I was going and as much as I know were all in love with Outlaw Queen, everyone loves to see SnowQueen frienship. Okay so fav/follow/review and i'll get the second chapter up between this evening and/or tomorrow evening. Ciao babes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for all the support/favs/follows/reviews keep them coming guys.**

 ***I really hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. I enjoyed writing it. :)**

What a wonderful day it is when you don't have to set your alarm for work Regina thought as she stretched in her bed. Naturally, she was an early riser but she couldn't complain because at least today she would actually have time to eat her breakfast, which she did and she took her sweet time.

As she was cutting up a few apples to put in her lunch a call was coming through on her phone, she reached down to grab her phone and read the caller ID. It read 'Mary M.' so effortlessly she picked up.

"Good morning Sunshine." Regina chuckled at the woman on the other line sounding extra exuberant than normal. "You're never going to believe what happened?"

The amount of excitement and life in her voice was undeniable, but of course Regina knew what happened, or what was going to happen which was partially why she had approved to the change of shifts. She waited on the line silent waiting for Mary to convey her big announcement. "David and I are back on the same shift. Can you believe it?"

"I'm glad that you're happy. Did I not tell you it was all going to work out for the best?" If love was in the air she was glad the two of them that consumed it. "So I'll see you for second shift?" Regina paused with a smile on her face, knowing Mary Margaret would question what she just said.

"You're working seconds with us?" the woman on the other line investigated just as Regina predicted.

"As much as I'm sure you and David wanted alone time," which was the biggest joke of all since either of them barely had time to use the restroom or even for that fact look at their watch, "Dr. Whale called and said he could use all three of us if you and I were willing to switch to seconds. He said 'we work well as a unit', and I only said yes because I figured you'd say yes after what we talked about at lunch, plus I was never that big into mornings." She confessed as she finished prepping her meal for her dinner this evening.

"But I'm finishing some stuff up for later, I have to go. We will talk about everything tonight?" Mary Margaret agreed and they put their call to rest.

As Regina entered the hospital in the hours that followed, she was already getting anxious, something about the pace of hospital just gave her this overwhelming sense of an increase of adrenaline. She paced down the hall, tying the hanging strings of her scrub pants and searching her wrist for an elastic band to tie her hair up, but of course, as usual a helping hand always appears it and it 9 times out of 10 it's Mary Margaret's.

"Where would I be without you?" she sighed out of relief, "Coming in at 3pm I figured I'd be more prepared but I'm not whatsoever," she chuckled, putting her hair in a neat ponytail.

"So you know were working outpatients today", Mary clarified in a very matter-of-fact tone while raising her eyebrows as if to insinuate something.

"You're point being?" Regina questioned suspiciously, taming her unwanted flyaways before looking into a mirror at the end of the hall.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Regina looked at her friend and really for the life of her was not capable of putting two and two together.

She didn't at all comprehend. At 24 years of age she was able to forget things like a person with Alzheimer's. "Robin…Locksley!" she practically thundered. "This is probably how you succeeded to forget him in the first place!" the two of them laughed.

"Robin Locksley is an outpatient, of course. I should have known," Regina said putting her hand to her forehead forgetting like a fool. Regina at times was practically proud of herself due to the fact she knew her name at times. This job was endlessly demanding.

Through all the complication, confusion and hard work she faced daily, today was the day she would set her eyes upon the infamous Robin Locksley. "What would do I say? What do I do?" she continuously asked herself. Instantaneously the voice of reason inside her head said, "Make small talk, and take care of him. Do your job!" she chuckled to herself and shook her head. What other choice did she have other than doing her job? – with that her day was underway.

She made a few stops before she made her way to Mr. Locksley room, roughly eight, as she stood outside of the door she smoothed her top and thought to herself, "For goodness sake Regina you are wearing scrubs!" and with that being said she entered room 108.

There he was. That was absolutely Robin Locksley. She made her way closer to his bed and observed every minute detail and every feature she could just as she did as a 12 year old. Just as he was a cute boy in the past, he was a very handsome man now in the present. As she was supposed to be working all she could do was look at him – his lips, his nose, his eyebrows, his eye lashes, his perfectly cut and groomed facial hair, and if he was awake those gorgeous blue eyes she loved so much as a child. She managed to snap out of it when she heard someone clear his or her throat behind her.

"I can tell this is going to be very productive." Mary Margaret teased.

Regina hurriedly went back to what she was supposed to be doing, which was recording all his vitals from the monitor. Keeping her head down she replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Though she wasn't born yesterday, she knew exactly what the other woman was inferring.

Mary Margaret graced Regina's side getting a glance at what she was looking at and when she took a closer look she understood all the fuss. He was very attractive, with striking features. Just by looking at him she could tell he was British.

"Not only was he shot in the side of the abdominal area, he was also shot in the thigh…" Mary Margaret shook her head, "And everyone thinks its us American's who don't make wise decisions." Regina shook her head smiling as they exited the room, "Well I mean if you had to count all the freak accidents that happen in the United States to American people than without a doubt we take the cake and than some." She would make her rounds again in another hour. Based on Robin's charts his medication would only be good for 4-6 hours, and hour six was approaching.

Just as the nurse predicted five minutes past the sixth hour, the patient to room 108 called her. Robin was well awake and in pain, but who wouldn't be. Based off what the doctor had said Robin was shot with an adult arrow. They were not playing with children toys.

When Regina entered the room she found herself face-to-face with groaning adult man who was sweating from the pain. She gave him a dose of the prescription that he ran out of and she waited about fifteen minutes or so to see if what she gave him would take the edge off while she wiped the sweat off of his face, as he started to relax and gain a tad bit the consciousness that he lost, and after a minute he just looked at her and she was beautiful, and familiar he thought to himself.

"I know you,…" he mumbled. He could never forget a face that beautiful, "You're Henry and Cora's daughter." He thought hard for what seemed to be the longest couple seconds of his life, "Regina Mills."

And just like that she was speechless, maybe she could lie to him and make him think he was still confused or the medication hadn't kicked in yet. That would have been a terrible thing to do, but it did cross her mind. She looked at him for a second, and his eyes were just as blue as she remembered.

"Despite the conditions you still have a very precise memory Robin," she laughed. "I would ask you how you are but I'm your nurse. That says it all," she smiled.

"Ah that is a very true statement. I have been better, a lot better." Robin shook his head. "I see you are doing good. You were a smart girl all those years ago, I should have known you'd be here, though I thought you'd be a Doctor." Regina blushed at his kind words.

Words were his thing, always and forever. Even when they were younger he was suave. All the girls in town loved him he was a hot commodity. When Regina was fourteen she remembered Robin had told her something sickeningly sweet and come to find out he had told 4 other girls the same line. Those British men, everything that came out of their mouths with that enchanting accent sounded like perfection. Such a well-camouflaged trap that was close to impossible to not fall into.

"Well nursing allows somewhat of a life, being a Doctor doesn't," she convinced herself. "So what have you been doing other than getting shot by arrows? We'll save the arrow ordeal for another day though." When she would smile he would smile and out came those adorably sexy dimples – some things just never change she thought.

"Well," he managed to begin,"After high school, because I didn't have the brains that you did, I got involved in some volunteer work. Food shelters, women shelters, kids homes." Hearing him say that stuff really touched her heart, regardless he did have a heart of gold, as kids he was like that too.

Robin continued "But you know Gina, the bloody government always say they want to help places like that but they never get around to doing it. So I took matters into my own hands, " he paused for a second, "I started stealing from local places on the outskirts of town, nothing big just some petty theft –" she cut him off mid sentence.

"So you're a thief?" she didn't know what to say, maybe saying nothing would have been best.

"Ouch!" he said sarcastically. "If you want to call me a 'thief' at least put the word 'honorable' before it" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, so you're an honorable thief."

"That's more like it, Gina." He was the only one other than her father to call her 'Gina'…it was familiar. "Stealing is stealing, but I never stole for myself I stole for others and it was one of the most rewarding things I've ever done."

"So what makes you different from the other outlaws", she asked out of pure curiosity.

"I just told you", he said with one of his trademark grins.

She could feel herself being consumed by the well-camouflaged trap.

*Anyone know where I got 108? I'm sure you do.

*Thanks for all the support guys. You really are awesome. Don't forget to follow the account Imagine_OQ on twitter or you can message me here, or email tailored4OQ and send prompts and what not. I'll be happy to write them for ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry about the late update, life gets crazy especially during the summer. OMG DID ANYONE AND EVERYONE SEE THOSE PICTURES OF LANA AT FAIRYTALES III PANEL? Did anyone pass out, or was it just me. God I love her, she is the most perfect being. She better have a baby ASAP.**

 **-Here is the next chapter just as I had promised. I bet you're gonna love it. Follow/Fav/Comment (reviews are loved).**

A couple of days passed since Robin and Regina were reintroduced to each other. There was a connection, but to nobody's surprise there was and had been a connection, and neither of them knew what it was. They had spent between 10 to 12 years separately and by talking for what seemed like eternity when in all truth was maybe thirty minutes it felt like they never left one another. It's funny how that is.

For the love of God Robin could not stop thinking about Regina. He tried time and time again but he just couldn't shake her. Though the circumstances, he enjoyed seeing her. In a place like a hospital there really wasn't a ton to look forward to but he lit up like the Fourth of July when she was in his presence. She could be doing the smallest thing, such as changing his scratchy hospital socks, which she did twice a day, or bringing him a toothbrush, but it didn't matter just the fact it was her made him happy.

To this day he still doesn't know what happened in their past that made things not work out. Perhaps nobody was at fault – perhaps two people just fall apart and that is that. He reminisced many nights the both of them sit under the apple tree that they had in her backyard and talk about life, school, even cartoons – what great memories those were. Memories that despite seeing her he'd often think about when he was living everyday life.

They had reconnected in their late teens for just a brief amount of time. He often wondered if she'd ever thought about him, but he'd shake it off.

Robin could honestly admit though they were young she was his first love, and he was hers. Nobody ever forgets his or her first love, let alone his or hers first kiss.

Robin had seen so much in his short lifetime, but he will always remember how crisp the night air was and the overwhelming aroma of apples and earth was when his lips met Regina's. Moments like that don't slip your mind.

Deep down he thought he'd always end up with her, but she had big goals for herself and when she left for college and didn't come back what was he supposed to do? What he did he kicks himself for everyday, but there was an amazing silver lining on his end.

Regina knew she left and she knew she didn't come back but a small part of her expected him to follow her. When he didn't she had her answer. All good things in life long term or short term do come to an end. Her odds always seemed higher than everyone else.

But Today was Regina's day off and she was happy she had a day off by all means, what nurse wouldn't, but at the same time part of her wanted to be there for Robin. Who was she kidding a majority of her wanted to be there for herself to see Robin. Leave it to Robin Locksley to stop women dead in there tracks. Regina was at her apartment today waiting for Mary Margaret to come over to catch up. As Regina was cleaning she heard her door open and it was Mary with wine in her hand as usual.

She took a quick break from housework to greet her friend with a hug, "I am so happy you are here. We have so much to talk about!" Regina exclaimed observing her friend who look exhausted. Regina took a closer look at Mary Margaret and noticed she had what looked like patches of bruises around her neck and collarbone.

"What are you looking at?" Mary asked. Regina gave her a mischievous grin, as if she didn't already know.

"Well for starters…" Regina began, "you either A, stayed at David's last night…or B, got in a fight with a vampire, or a vacuum cleaner", Mary Margaret was caught red handed, she couldn't talk her way out of this one.

She crossed her arms, "For your information neither of those things happened. David came over to my house last night." No wonder she didn't take any of Regina's calls. "And if you're dying to know what happened, I can honestly say it was nothing more than second base." Their relationship was starting to pick up the pace – not all that unexpected.

"Well incase you were worried about ME, which I'm sure you weren't because nobody ever is except my dear father, I spoke with Robin the other day." Regina couldn't help but smile, but she tried fighting it off at all cost, but failing miserably.

"And…?" Mary Margaret waited tolerantly as if Regina was going to convey a huge important message.

"And… he was just like I remembered him." She felt and overpowering sense of happiness. "His eyes were as blue as the ocean… and his dimples were –", Regina was cut off mid speech.

"Well if you ask me it sounds like someone has quite the crush on Robin Locksley", Regina giggled at Mary's implication. To the average person it would have sounded like but even if it was a crush it was a small unrealistic one.

Regina knew in her heart that it wouldn't go as far as she would like because eventually he would get better, leave, and than they would go another 10 to 12 years, or until he got shot with another arrow before they would see one another again.

"What can I say he's a Locksley," the Locksley men were without a doubt world-renown charmers, "but even more so, he's a patient which means he's not going to be under my care forever…maybe a week." Regina shrugged and realized she couldn't have any real hard feelings, like everything else this was just another part of life.

Part of life where things came and went but nothing ever stuck – something she was far too used to. It was like a curse.

Her mother would often tell her "It's just a part of life Regina, we all have a cross that we must bear one way other another." Her mother had a said a lot to her, a lot of things went in one ear and out the other, but this one little fragment of wisdom stuck.

Mary Margaret thought, "Well, you are right about that he is a patient in recovery and he could be here for awhile or just another day. Maybe you should see what's he's been really doing these past years. Is he married? Does he have any kids? You know things that really happen in a decade of time." She made a valid point.

As much a Regina loved Mary Margaret she often times thought she was very pessimistic; always looking for the silver lining at that bottom of the barrel, but she also realized that at the same time her friend was very accurate even while being overwhelmingly chipper 24/7.

Regina with this being her day off she went to visit her parents. She loved her parents without a doubt – they just always had so many questions, more so it was her mother Cora. Her father Henry was very easy going, he was always just content with seeing his "princess".

She walked into their house and inhaled deeply followed by an even-deeper respire. There is no place like home; there is no place that feels like home or place that smells like home. She made her way further in the house and to her surprise her mother was on the phone and her father was in the study.

She could hear her mother on the phone. Most likely she was trying to make a deal with Mr. Gold, the local pawnbroker who had an antique shop in town. That man was a modern day Rumpelstiltskin, whoever made deal with that man would end up getting swindled. Cora was the only real exception, when dealing with Cora she always got exactly what she was entitled to. It was amazing.

Regina joined her father in the study. He was a quiet and passive man for the most part. She definitely got her intelligence from her father, but her temper and patience was a whole other story – those things were without a doubt inherited from her mother.

Henry took one glance at his daughter and he knew something wasn't right.

"Princess, what seems to be the problem?"

At this moment she could lie or be completely honest. Honest was the best thing to do. "Well…" she began," Someone I haven't seen in awhile…is at the hospital. Someone who in previous years I really liked."

Henry put his hand up before she could say anything else, "A young man?"

Regina nodded with a small smile.

"Daniel?" Henry wasn't the biggest fan of Daniel back than, and he surely wasn't a big fan now. Hours it was that his beautiful daughter cried over that man, and he was there for catch every tear.

With Regina being completely over Daniel at all cost she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never again daddy!" she practically shouted. That's one thing they could both agree on. To think at one time they considered themselves "soul mates" made Regina want to crawl out of her skin.

"Than who is it Regina?" he was anxious to know.

"A certain Locksley..." she smiled, trying to not make it too obvious. "Robin…Locksley." She didn't know what her father would think.

Over the years the Mills took a liking to Robin. He was a nice guy, who took a liking in Regina at a young age. He would stop over every time he was in town. He'd always bring an apple pie with him. He was always willing to help Henry and Cora with anything and everything and they liked him. He was respectful and always good natured. Even with Regina out of the picture they remained friends through it all. He would always ask about her and they would always give him an honest answer.

"Sweetheart," he took a long hard deep breath. "You are so beautiful, bright, and over everything so intelligent. Why do you want to get tangled up with such an…outlaw? People change with time honey." So her parents were aware of his whereabouts. Though Henry hated referring to him as an outlaw, in this situation it was almost necessary.

"Daddy, he's not… – " but Henry was not at all trying to hear his daughter defend this common criminal.

"Regina, what is he in the hospital for?" Why was everyone in her life making valid points today? Jesus.

She crossed her arms, and shook her head. She was embarrassed to admit the honest truth but she wasn't about to lie to her father. "He was with his friends, in the woods. They were being irresponsible and he got shot with two arrows…BY ACCIDENT."

He let out a laugh and gave her one of his signature I-told-you-so looks. Would she have been better off talking to her mother about this she questioned? Did she really want to retell that truthfully honest story – probably not? With that being said she gave her father a kiss on the cheek, gave her mother who was still on the phone a kiss on the cheek and she went back home.

Henry went to talk to Cora about tonight's events with Regina.

Cora shook her head. "The heart wants what the heart wants Henry, you know how that is."

He agreed but at the same time he didn't want Regina's heart to be shattered. "How do you think she's going to react?" he quizzed his wife. I'm sure he hasn't revealed anything of the events of the last years of his life."

Her husband was right. "If he's in the hospital I have a feeling that surely enough he can't hide things forever."

They knew something. They had no intentions on sharing with their princess.

*** **DunDunDUNNNNNN! THE SUSPENCE. DONT WORRY I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. I release the chapters as I get views/favorites/followers/comments. Love you guys**


	4. Chapter 4

***Alright as usually I wanna give everyone a huge shoutout for reading this and all you followers are absolutely amazing.**

 ***Sorry for the gaps between updates. This last time I had severe writers block. But now were back up and running. There's just a tad OQ in this chapter but thats how you know the next is going to be jam-packed.**

 ***Hope you enjoy it and as always Fav/Follow/Review and I'll get that next fic up shortly.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

The next day Regina was on her way to work furthermore running late for reasons that were beyond her. Everyday she worked she pray that Robin was feeling better, just not good enough to be discharged.

She hurried into work like she did almost every day, ran to the break room that was almost never utilized to put her lunch in the fridge – a lunch that would probably never get eaten, because lets face it nurses are not on their time but the time of everyone else.

She had so many things to do, so many rooms to prep and so many more patients to see but there was on in particular she couldn't anticipate laying eyes on one in particular - Robin.

Again for the 1000th day in a row she managed to forget her hair tie, for the 1000th time Mary was there to help her out.

"I feel like we do this everyday." Mary Margaret teased.

"You're not the only one." Regina chuckled to herself.

David, who was previously eavesdropping, made his way over to his two colleagues who were when together almost made it impossible for him to focus, "I will never understand you Regina…you have hair how do you forget to bring a hair tie everyday?" He, just like Mary, made good points – soul mates.

Mary gave David a disapproving look, "You know how love is David? It takes away your ability to do simple things such as the alphabet, counting, remembering a hair tie." David rolled his eyes before providing Mary Margaret with a wink.

The sole focus went back to Regina.

"So…how about we go through our checklist before we dive in head first?" The sarcasm was forward in Mary's tone.

Right off the bat something wasn't right. Mary Margaret was a planner, and a do-er. There was no way on God's green one that she hadn't already done this checklist. For the last three years the checklist had always been done by the time Regina shuffled into work; not that she was ever late but Mary Margaret was always exuberantly early. She knew something. Maybe she didn't?

"This is new, " Regina said in an unsure manner, "since when do we team up for this. I mean I know we work as a unit but…this is just uncommon." She went with it.

Ironically they were moving further and further from Robin's room. Was it a coincidence?

Once the two finished their checklist, with nothing more to do Regina was making her way down to Robin's room. She couldn't wait to gaze into his enchanting eyes. Hell, she couldn't wait to change his socks.

Just as she was walking she was called by another workmate. For the next hour she couldn't catch a break. It seemed as though they were asking her to do completely redundant things as well.

She finally caught a break as she made her way to Robin's room, where she was intercepted once again by Mary.

Mary took a deep breath and she didn't know where or how to really start, "So you know how we talked about Robin not having…visitors?" Regina nodded unsure, though by the way Mary started this conversation with her body language Regina had surely thought that Robin may have been dead, but the fact that he was alive with visitors was great.

Mary continued, "Well he's got visitors today…", still Regina really didn't know where she was going with this.

"Okay, so his parents are here to visit?" she fixed her hair; she hadn't seen them in ages. "What's the big – ", she was cut off mid sentence.

"It's not his parent, though I'll imagine they will come soon!" How did she become responsible to break this news to her friend? "Remember how I told you that you should catch up with him, maybe see what he's been doing within the last decade… because a lot of things change in a decade…?"

The patience that Regina had started with at the beginning of the day was completely gone at this point she took what seemed to a be a situation that everyone was protecting her from into her own hands and gently pushed Mary aside enough to walk into Robin's room.

As she entered the room all the pieces of the trials through the day were coming together. They were together – by the looks of the small family reunion Robin was a husband and father.

His son didn't look to be over the age of four, Regina couldn't deny it by any means; Robin's son was probably the cutest child she'd ever seen. He was a Locksley, after all.

He was referring to Robin as "papa" – so that question was solved. While he referred to other woman in the room as "mama", she was helping him up on the bed so he could give is papa a hug.

"Papa I missed you so much!" the young boy threw his arms around his father who missed him equally as much, possibly more.

No words were being exchanged between Robin and the boys' mother, though she didn't look surprised or happy to be there, but she did smile when her son told his father how happy he was to be there.

"I missed you too my boy…so much." Regina had seen Robin happy, but this by far was the happiest she'd seen him, and in that moment his eyes lite up. His son was his silver lining.

Out of all things Regina was able to admit that out of all things Robin had done in his life this was one thing she never thought he would be – a father. By the looks of it he was a damn good one at that. Was Regina's father actually right when he said "People change"?

Regina cleared her throat making her presence known, just so nobody would be startled.

Were they married?

Were they divorced?

Did he have a ring on that they took off during his surgery?

Why didn't he put it back on?

So many question. She couldn't demand answers because she was only his nurse.

They made eye contact, awkward but noticeable eye contact. It was an awkward eye contact triangle. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, and not just any butter knife…perhaps not even a knife at all. Perhaps a chainsaw

He didn't know where to begin. Not that he could at that moment.

Her heart was broken all over again, but honestly what did she expect she thought to herself.

Perhaps she should have made herself busy like her coworkers tried to do all day; perhaps this very moment was the right time to be busy.

"Is there anything that I could get for you and your family," what else was there to do, "Mr. Locksley?"

He shook his head no.

He didn't need anything, but she could have used a bottle of wine, a box of tissues and a hallmark movie right about now.

And with that Regina made her way out.

There were so many thoughts racing through her mind.

There was a whirlwind of emotions.

 _Why did I rush to his room? Why did I think any part of this was real?_

She waited over by the nurses station, not knowing at all what to do.

Did she have it in her to play if off like it was not a big deal and nothing happened in there?

Could she send the signal to her brain and could her body respond quickly enough? How could have gotten so wrapped up in something so…something so fictitious?

Deep down she was mad at herself more than anything. For God sake she graduated top of her nursing class with a 4.0 GPA, yet she fell so mindlessly for things of this nature.

She hated more than anything to admit her father was right – on top that her father was right about her he was also pretty accurate about the things he said on behalf of Robin.

Talk about that awkward moment when your parents are right.

Mary Margaret could no longer pretend like she was doing something or that she

Didn't know what was going on or on top of it all that she wasn't interested.

"Hey." She rubbed her brokenhearted best friend and co-workers shoulder. "I hinted the best I could but – " she was stopped in turn only so Regina could finish the thought.

Regina took a deep breath and just shook her head "…But I was just too stubborn to actually slow down and read into the hints." She brought her hands to her face and just hid, "You guys kept me busy for an hour doing absolutely nothing, you even made it clear that he had ' _guests_ ' not just guests," as she used both index and pointer fingers to make air quotes around the word "guests".

"Well like I was just telling David", Mary began as David turned around as he heard his name, "The heart wants what the heart wants." Regina gave her an uncertain look. "And.. your heart could use a break for today, which is why David here has been reassigned to Robin for today."

Regina was relieved. She hadn't even been working for three hours and already she wanted to go home. Had she not been working with the best team ever she would have faked a violent illness. Today was not the day, but as a nurse she asked herself is it ever the day?

David walked up to Regina and smiled. She was tough cookie and could hang with the best of them. He admired that about her she was fun and serious when she needed to be but heartbreak is something that doesn't just hurt on the surface. He loved her like a sister, at times she could be just like one of the guys – though he'd seen her in a dress and she was knockout…but that was besides the point.

He didn't quite know if it was love or heartbreak but he did know that between Robin and Regina there was some "unfinished business", everyone in this hospital knew it (it had traveled on the floor and circulated through the whole place – lucky Regina). "So…", he wasn't one that was good with words, "I'm sure you heard who I was re-assigned to?" Eggshells. That's what he felt like he was walking on.

"David… you don't have to make small talk." She knew he was trying, and it made her smile and roll her eyes at the same time. He was trying to make the work environment comfortable after all working with a team required everyone to be on the same page. No weak links in the chain.

"I know…I don't _have_ to but I want to." He smiled when she smiled. He punched her arm playfully but when she made a face he realized it was a little on the hard side but Regina laughed. "All I really wanted to say was that I'm going to be drawing blood from my new patient today, Dr. Whale has asked for a panel to make sure there is no infection due to the fragments from the arrows… I'll do my best to be gentle, but we all know when it comes to drawing blood I miss the veins…my hands slips. Hope my new patient won't mind a little pain." David winked at Regina and Mary Margaret.

All Regina could manage to do was shake her head.

"He is so bad!" Mary Margaret confessed. "But I love it."

The laughing matter was that when it came to drawing blood David was probably the best. They were good as well but the joke around the hospital was that David is the one that could have become the surgeon because his hands were so steady and she was so gentle. He could give you a shot or draw blood and 99.7% of the patients felt absolutely nothing. He got veins on the first try every time. The man was gifted. In a way Regina didn't feel any remorse about David giving Robin a few more sticks than were needed. It was bad, but life goes on.

Regina's heart was broken.

Robin could do without a few lousy blood vessels.

* * *

 ***Were you guys as crushed reading this as I was writing this?**

 ***Had to add some EvilCharming comedy there at the end. I laughed.**

 ***HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! AND HAPPY JULY 3RD OR 5TH IN COUNTRIES THAT ARE AHEAD AND BEHIND THE U.S.A :)**


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys! I'M SURE BY NOW YOU'VE SEEN ALL THE PANELS AND WHATNOT. LANA, SEAN, GINNY, JOSH, COLIN, BEX :) NEED I SAY MORE!?

*Here's the next installment I really hope you like it because I loved writing this chapter. Flirty banters is life. So yeah. You guys' support is literally amazing. You have nothing much nice things to say and I love that you guys are supporting Apple Turnovers, I love writing one-shots they're quick for the most part but yea. Enjoy it all.

*I do a lot of my writing in between work and stuff so there probably are 5 typos in here but I try to give you guys what you want in a timely manner, nobody has said anything but just be nice, I'm human i make mistakes especially when I write against the clock. LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

 **-** **Chapter 5** **-**

The next few days were rough, especially for Robin. David was not cutting him any breaks. It was Fourth of July weekend and Regina putting in so many hours week after week, month after month had requested this holiday off and luckily Dr. Whale had agreed to those terms. Though the weekend started Regina had to be in on Friday and had Saturday and Sunday to spend at her leisure. It would have been nice to have all three days off but as a nurse you get what you can take and you're grateful about it.

David was off today so Regina was back on her regular route and the next room on the list was Robin's. It had been four days since they had last seen each other and it was a long four days but it was an even longer four days for Robin. She smoothed out her scrubs, slicked back her hair to secure the fly-a-ways, and make sure there was nothing in her teeth and that her lipstick wasn't smeared and following that she took a deep breath and entered his room with her head held high. The moment she entered their eyes locked on one another.

He looked rough. It had been almost a week and there was nobody to shave his face. He was beginning to look like the rest of his band of "merry men". She hated to admit but she loved the look of a rugged man. He sat up straight in his bed upon her entering. He tried not to show it, but he was more than ecstatic that Regina was back to him. Of course he loved her presence but this time it was more about her bedside manner and care. He didn't think he'd make it any long under David's care.

"Ah, finally you've made your way back to me I see" he forwardly spat out with such joy in his tone of voice.

"So has your wife I see!" she mocked his tone. She shook her head knowing she shouldn't have said that because Robin didn't mean anything by his words, plus now he would know there was something bothering her. So she tried as best as she could to switch the subject. "You're son, he's a very handsome…like his father." She smiled softly.

"Gina, look.." he began, not really knowing what to say or how to say it, "that wasn't my wife. I'm actually not married to make matters worse."

When he called her "Gina" it sent chills up her spine.

"You don't have to be married to have a child Robin… Storybrooke isn't going to pit you and make you wear the letter "R" on your clothing." She didn't really know why she felt it was relevant to make a reference to Nathaniel Hawthorne novel, but he chuckled.

"You know the average women wouldn't even know the book you referenced." She gave him a look, the look she always gave. It penetrated his soul. "Clearly you're above. Way above." He winked and following that he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I know you don't have to be married, but it's the right thing to do when you get a woman pregnant." So he knew the difference between what you should and shouldn't do. He knew common courtesies, most Englishman do. "I am not married. I never married Marian, but at the end of the day our boy still has two parents who love him until the end of time." From what Regina saw when his son was here everything he said made sense. He was a wonderful father it was obvious.

"Your boy…what's his name?" she questioned quietly as she sat down with shaving cream and a razor ready in her hands.

He smiled, he had hurt her but she was still her helping him in his time of need. "Roland is his name and he just turned four last month."

She lathered his face and began shaving with short slow strokes with the razor. "Well from what I saw, you serve to be an excellent father. He really missed you. Do you see him often?" He didn't seem to have a problem with telling her so it only felt right for her to ask. That wasn't too nosy of her right?

"Well, Marian is very forgiving that way. We never went through the courts because when it becomes a legal issue things get messy. We have no agreements luckily she lets me see him whenever I want – I am so very grateful." She continued to shave his face while we spoke.

"And what about Marian, do you spend a lot of time with her?" It was killing her! She figured she'd dive head in and pry. "Wait one second before you start talking again, I don't want to cut you." She got up to rinse the razor before she sat back down and continued.

"You don't want to cut me today?" He raised an eyebrow letting out a silent chuckle," Lets rewind to four days ago, shall we? And for you information the only thing that ever worked out between Marian and I, the only thing we have mutually is Roland. When I go to pick up my son I see her and twice a week we have dinner together for Roland. We do talk about his schooling and his health of course." He was a good father. She tried aimlessly to nitpick and find something wrong, but she couldn't. She rose and eyebrow to herself.

"Regina Mills, your face gives everything way. Even when we were kids, I could read your face and know exactly how your day went." It was true; when you care about a person to a certain extent you know their body language. "Even though you try to let it roll off your back like it's nothing at all – I know better."

He had her there. Her face, not matter what gave almost everything away. He knew her in a way only one other man had ever known her. "Since when do you know everything about me Mr. Locksley?" she smiled at him.

"Gina, there was a time where I thought you would be the one I would have ended up with. Hell, who didn't think that about us?" There was certain sadness in his eyes and sincerity in this voice. "You went to college, got and education, and I stayed in town." He paused, a long dramatic pause. " Regina… not coming after you was the worst thing I could have done but I'll admit that I was stupid. You came home your first Christmas in college and you had Daniel with you – from what I heard you were happy. I assumed you were over whatever we had."

She looked at him speechless, he knew about Daniel? And heard from who? "Well, you know what they say about people who assume?" Was Robin Locksley really pouring his heart to her right now? Regina's heart was beating so fast she wondered if he could hear, she wondered if this is what the start of a heart attack or cardiac arrest felt like. She was looking at his EKG, and he was calm. She shook her head imagining what hers would look like.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. What to say? What to do? "You knew about Daniel?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"I recall he was the gentleman you brought home who was going to school to study Equinology?" he scoffed "Who in their blood right mind goes to school to study horses, I mean their so big and gangly!" In his voice was an overabundance of jealously. It was adorable.

"Hey now! Horses are beautiful animals. They need love to." She laughed "However Daniel and I, just weren't right for each other. It was serious, but we were just too different. It happens all the time." She finished shaving his face and she wasn't ashamed to say she was way too good at her job.

Right as she got up to go get a clean towel, Robin couldn't help himself it was practically eating at his insides he asked, "And what about us?"

She froze, dead in her tracks.

 _Do something Regina!_

She clearly knew what he was asking, but she figured she'd play it off like she was confused and she kept herself busy cleaning up around his room, "Yes, and what about us?"

"Are we too different?" Leave it to Robin to be forward. It was something that ate at his insides day after day, month after month, and year after year and seeing Regina now didn't help the cause. A simple answer of anything would suffice.

She bit her lip and looked at him. "I went to college Robin. I didn't go around the globe, or even across the Unites States. I was only three hours away." It killed her inside seeing him here now, and knowing he didn't have any reason to not come after her. Not one single reason. She shook her head, "We weren't too different than, but maybe were too different now."

He paused and took her words in little by little. She was definitely a Mills woman. God they were some strong women. They were stunningly gorgeous but strong, sometimes too strong.

"Gina, what you just told me came from a place of hurt. You're mad at me for not coming after you. I'm mad I didn't get my shit together and go after what I wanted." Regina was one of the few women that he couldn't win with his smooth talking, and charm although she enjoyed it, but with her had to come straight out with the truth. "I'll be honest; I thought the grass would be greener. I loved you, but people told me that things change after High School. I knew you were leaving and I know YOU! Look at you and look at me – you have an education, and I have two arrow wounds that are healing rather slowly." He was being so genuine and honest, the most she'd ever seen him.

"Was the grass any greener?" she crossed her arms waiting for an answer, a good justifiable answer. She waited quietly and patiently.

Robin kept her waiting. He deciphered, thought long and hard. "Do you want to know what I've learned through all this?" he looked her straight in the eyes. It was all or nothing.

She sighed rubbing face and eyes, she was overly frustrated with this infuriating man. Out of all days he picked today, which surprisingly was not a bad day until this last hour, to pour out his heart. She groaned not really even caring at this point, "Sure. Yes. Of Course. Tell me what you learned through all this Robin Locksley!"

He laughed at her frustration. Ugh she was so attractive. "Other than the Mills women are gorgeous and stubborn at the same time." He smiled at her and she managed to crack a smile at him. They would be the death of each other, "I learned that the grass is not greener on the other side; it is in fact greener where you water it. I should have realized what I had and been content and not listened to anyone or anything but my heart."

"Well as I recall, in your past you've been good at quite a few things but, you've never had a green thumb." She chuckled shaking her head; he had a way with words. Deep down she knew how sincere and from her heart this confession was. She knew he'd have a quick rebuttal to her sarcasm he always did.

Her back was to him and before she could turn around he spoke, "Who do you think kept you apple tree alive all these years you were away Regina?"

She froze.

Heart. Mind. Soul. Body.

Frozen.

* * *

*THE ANGST IS SO REAL XOXO

*TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GUYS? DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?


	6. Chapter 6

***ALRIGHT GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN LIKE 5 MONTHS, OKAY MAYBE IN WAS LIKE 3 OR 4, BUT WORK STARTED AND SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE BEEN SO STRESSED OUT!**

 ***I COULDN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE SUPPORT, I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT OVER THESE LAST TWO MONTHS I STILL HAVE ALRERTS ABOUT PEOPLE FOLLOWING. I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS ARE THE MOTIVATION FOR SURE.**

 ***MUAH XOXOXO – I'M GONNA TRY TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TWICE A MONTH.**

The week had passed and Regina was about to enjoy a well deserved and much needed day off. While she usually spent a majority of her days off relaxing at home snuggling up in bed with a nice movie or a mysterious romance novel indulging in a glass of white wine which usually led to the bottle, today however, she decided she was going to pay her parents a quick and rather unwanted visit.

Things were mellow and calm for once in the Mills household. Cora was usually the fire starter, she ran a tight ship and it had always been like that. Her excuse was that "she wanted what's best for everyone", and deep in Cora's heart she knew her daughter could be doing better than the town troublemaker.

It wasn't that Cora thought negatively about Robin, she admitted that helped out tremendously all year around and especially last summer when Henry threw his back out, and again the following winter when Henry tore his ACL, however she wanted more for her daughter. She always thought her daughter would marry a Doctor or a Lawyer. The way she saw her daughter yearn for Robin lessened the chances of those things happening.

Regina had spoken to her father last time about Robin and didn't quite get the response she was looking for, however her father was very truthful. She was in a bind. Henry was always the one who rightfully sugar-coated most things and her mother was the one to give it to her straight. In this situation, since she couldn't run to her father, perhaps her mother would be the one sugar-coating. However, putting "Cora" in the same sentence as "sugar-coating" was very unfamiliar leading to Regina questioning which would happen first – her mother sugarcoating an issue, or the second coming of Jesus Christ.

The second coming of Christ was looking good right about now.

Regina needed answers. Her life was one big puzzle; some pieces were there, some were surfacing and some were completely hidden. She put together that her parents and Robin had some contact within the last three years, and there were definitely pretty close while Regina was away at college. They never even talked about Robin to her, but they talked to Robin about her? She picked up on the fact that Robin said, "From what I heard you were happy", and just where exactly or who exactly would he have heard that from? Cora and Henry had to have been where he heard that.

Answers. Answers were all that she needed.

Was Cora going to be co-operative was the question? But do they serve ice water in hell?

As Regina pulled in the driveway so many thoughts were racing in her head. What approach was she going to take? Would she chicken out with her mother? Would she go to her sensible father instead? Should she beat around the bush or should she get straight to the point?

 _Breathe before you pass out Regina!_

She put her car in park, cut the engine, and slowly made her way into the house.

She walked into her childhood home, quietly closing the door behind her. Her father was in the den (as usual, she was convinced that her father went on a hiatus to the den just to get away from Cora at times, other times he did pay bills and whatnot) and her mother was in the living room cleaning the coffee tables off.

It was killing her inside not knowing what they knew.

Henry heard his daughter enter, a father always knows. Of course that's the job of father and the fact that when Regina comes over it's usually because she feels some sort of way emotionally. Not that she didn't love her parents, because she did with every fiber of her being, however there are different ways to love your parents and Regina could admit whole- heartedly that she was 100% a "Daddy's Girl" while she loved her mother from a distance, but distance does make the heart grow fond, right?

Regina hung her jacket and wondered by the aroma if her mother had baked an apple pie because there was an overwhelming scent of apples and cinnamon, her pies were irresistible. That woman could bake. Regina peaked into her father's Den and whatever it was Henry was doing his focus was to what seemed to be the highest level.

"Hi daddy." She said quietly not wanting to startle him too much.

"Hey princess, to what do we owe this honor of a visit?"

"Well nothing that important," she ran her fingers through her thick black hair, "I actually came over to talk to mom…about Robin."

Henry's eyebrows furrowed in absolute and utter confusion. He choked back a laugh somewhat shaking his head in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you came her to talk to your mother? You have met your mother before, correct?" Regina would be lying if she told herself that she didn't have these same doubts that her father didn't quite say but made innuendos about.

She nodded in confidence, "Yes daddy I have. Perhaps this is a new level of desperation for me. I just have a feeling that certain things just aren't and haven't been adding up concerning Robin, and you know mom, she always has plenty to say so the fact that she's noticeably quiet about this issue just doesn't seem like her at all." Henry was very impressed. He knew he raised a smart girl, and not only that but she was Cora's as well and Cora's ability to pick up on small detail had obviously been something that Regina over the years managed to master.

"Well, I do hope that you find what it is that you are searching for princess."

"Thanks dad."

She closed the door to the den before making her way to the kitchen, and to her surprised there was an apple pie sitting on the table. At least if everything went left she would have had a piece of pie, which is always a positive. Her mother happened to come up behind her making her way from the living room.

"Regina, dear you always had the worst disposition to stand in the way." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Come sit, let me get you some pie." How could she argue with that? She sat the table in her usual childhood spot thinking about how she would start this conversation. So many thoughts raced through her mind. As her mother presented her with a gorgeous piece of pie worthy of a gold ribbon she couldn't help herself the words just kind of…came out.

"Can we talk about Robin!?"

 _Real subtle Regina. Great job!_

Cora sighed and rolled her eyes, "Regina, honey, what is it that you are dying to know about this infuriating mountain man."

"Why did you tell him about Daniel. Why did you tell him I was so happy?" Her voice was cracking almost as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Well, weren't you Regina?"

"I was happy because I met an amazing man, who I thought was the one, yes, but mom you've always disliked the idea of Robin and I, you like him as a person, but whenever it came to a romantic interest you want to hear nothing of it. You're spiteful in that way." She took a deep breathe after realizing her tone towards her mother was raised and disrespectful, "Look, I didn't come her to argue. I just came to know why you told him that, and if you told him that to make him _think_ that I was over him that's absolutely fine," she looked down pushing her pie around on her plate smiling and than she picked her head up looking at her mother, "but the truth is, I will never be over that man. I love him, I always have and probably always will."

Cora looked at her daughter in amazement. She was speechless, what could she say. Regina had pretty much nailed it right on the head, she had called her out – exposed her. She knew how her mother operated.

"Brava!" Cora replied in the most condescending manner. "Regina Mills, I have to say I'm not sure why you decided to stop as a Physicians Assistant, with intelligence like that sweetheart you could have been a Doctor." She said with certain hostility in her tone. "Honey, Robin is a great guy, everyone in a 15 mile radius can vouch for that, however I just felt you could do better. You know we just want what's best for you. I don't personally feel like you bailing him out for his Robin Hood-like antics are what were best for you."

Cora got up and continued to clean the areas of the table that Regina was not occupying, waiting patiently for her daughter to come back with some quick quip. Just as Regina was about to open her mouth to say something she was cut off by her mother.

"You know, I may have on more than one occasion made remarks or small inuendos about you're happiness to Robin, but I as much as I didn't want you to pursue each other I never told him not to contact you, not to come to see, and I surely didn't tell him to have a baby with another woman Regina."

Ahhh and there it was! Cora knew about Robin, Marian and Roland. Perhaps that was her motivation to not bring up Robin when in Regina's company. The double-end sword was now revealed.

Regina shook her head in disbelief, but she knew this all along, but hearing it was a different ball game. "So you knew about Robin and Marian?"

"I was at the baby shower, honey." Cora looked at the hurt in her daughters' eyes, a look that you never want to see or be the cause of. Regina thought long and hard, she doesn't recall her mother ever calling her and telling her that she was attending a baby shower. There was probably good reason behind her mother keeping that information to herself. "How do you tell your daughter that the man she loves has superficially moved on and is having a child with another woman?" Cora shook her head, "The answer – you don't."

In that moment Regina was speechless, her mother was actually being sensible and genuine. It's not at something that she's familiar with, but it made sense but it was coming together. In this moment she had so much respect for her mother, beyond the usual shadiness of Cora Mills, she was only trying to protect her daughters' heart.

"He's a respectable man, that's for sure." And that he was, he was a great father, a great man living by a code of honor—a code that he would never part with.

"He absolutely is a great man, and if he is what you want in life than your father and I have to respect your choices." Cora said smiling, "To be honest, this wouldn't be your worst choice either."

Cora Mills was actually being supportive. I guess we could expect the second coming of Christ, just not today.

*I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU WANTED, HOWEVER I REALLY LOVE THE CORA/REGINA DYNAMIC AND SO I WANTED TO INCORPORATE THAT. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH.

*OUTLAW QUEEN IS DEFINATELY GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MUAH

*OMG ROBIN AND REGINA IN SUNDAYS EPISODE AT THE BALL (THE KISS)- SO IN LOVEEEEEEE!


End file.
